


Figuring Things Out

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, Bi Marinette Dupain-Cheng, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, M/M, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Secret Admirer, bi nino lahiffe, marinette Dupain-Cheng ships it, nadrien, right? They have to, they have a ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Alya, who had promised to stay silent, dropped her phone. It hit the floor with a bang, revealing both of their locations.The hooded figure paused in his tracks, staring as Alya and Adrien stepped out of the lockers."Nino? You're Adrien's weird admirer?""It's not that weird," Nino says after an awkward pause. "Adrien is my hottest friend."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Figuring Things Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [leonard bernstein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998821) by [Reiaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiaji/pseuds/Reiaji). 



> I bookmarked Leonard Bernstein in like July and I still think about the "Adrien is my hottest friend" line at least once a week. At least. It's iconic and I finally decided to write a work inspired by that.  
> I used that line, and the whole secret admirer trope, but other than that line, this is all my own writing

He didn't know how it started. Somehow, Ladybug knew who he was. 

She admitted it at a patrol, after a long silence. 

He had asked her to date him, and she sighed.

"I really like you, but if you knew who I was behind the mask, you wouldn't like me as much."

"I love you Ladybug, no matter who you are.... unless you're like my cousin, or into women, in which case I will respect your boundaries."

"No, I've met you. We've talked."

"We have?" That didn't really help narrow down who Ladybug was. 

"You don't see me that way. I'm just a friend."

"Just a friend?" Adrien smiled. "But you're incredible. How could I not see you like that?"

"Trust me, I'm just a very good friend. Its totAlly platonic."

Adrien didn't have very many people that he considered very good friends. "You're... you're not Nino, are you?"

Ladybug had only burst into laughter. "I'm sure you'll figure things out."

She would neither confirm nor deny his suspicions.

Adrien was pretty sure it was Nino.

...

Ladybug made it into a puzzle, one he was determined to solve. 

She left little notes in his locker, clues, comments only someone close, someone like Nino, could leave.

Ladybug had to go to his school.

And she had to be close enough to know his locker. That or she had a person on the inside.

Adrien and Alya staged a stakeout mission to catch Ladybug in the act...

Not that Alya knew it was Ladybug, she thought it was just a secret admirer.

And as they stood, watching, a familiar person reached for Adrien's locker.

Alya, who had promised to stay silent, dropped her phone. It hit the floor with a bang, revealing both of their locations. 

The hooded figure paused in his tracks, staring as Alya and Adrien stepped out of the lockers. 

"Nino? You're Adrien's weird admirer?"

"It's not that weird," Nino said, after an awkward pause. "Adrien is my hottest friend."

"Babe. I'm your hottest friend."

"You're my girlfriend."

"Sorry Alya," Adrien smirked, "only one of us is a model."

Nino's face was red. "Look-"

"You're not actually his secret admirer, right?"

"No. I'm doing it for a friend." Nino handed Adrien a letter. "I'll have to tell her that my identity has been compromised." 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my identity has been compromised." Nino repeated, a little louder.

Alya stared. "Your- identity?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Michelangelo?" Alya raised her eyebrows.

Adrien stared. "Like the renaissance painter?"

Nino frowned. "I'm more of a Donatello, but no. Leonardo accidentally revealed her identity to me and I'm trying to get her to talk to him, but clearly its going well."

"Did she tell you who I am?" Adrien asked.

"Do you know who she is?" Nino countered.

"You could give her a better codename than one that starts with L. Yeah, I know who she is. I just don't know who she is."

Alya blinked. "Wait, hold up. Your secret admirer is-"

"Did she tell you who I am? Or did she ask for your help because-"

"You're Adrien." Nino shrugged. "She knew I was friends with you, so I'd be able to sneak her clues."

"So that's a no. He doesn't know your secret." Alya clarified. "Nino can't lie to save his life."

"Yes I can." Nino opened and closed his mouth. "No I can't."

"What did she tell you about me?"

"I don't want to reveal anything about her-"

"Yeah don't do that." Adrien nodded. "I know she wants me to figure it out myself."

"-but she has a huge crush on you. And you have a crush on her."

"Oh." Adrien's face fell a little bit.

"Sunshine? What's wrong."

"I- nothing. Its dumb." 

"Bro, if it bothers you, its not dumb."

"She. She told me that we were friends. I didn't think she was just a fangirl who doesn't know me-"

"She knows you." Nino corrected. "She very knows you. Good." He gave two thumbs up.

"This is what happened when you try to keep secrets." Alya patted Nino on the shoulder. "I'm gonna take you away before you combust."

"Secrets are hard." Nino sighed.

"But she is my friend, really?"

"Yes." Nino nodded. "She's amazing. The most kind, caring, sweet person I know."

Alya crossed her arms. "Babe, its not me."

"I didn't say it was."

"You're dating me, and you don't think I'm the nicest friend of yours?"

"Alya," Nino sighed, "you're my bossiest friend and I love you for it."

"Thats fair."

"Honestly," Adrien chuckled, "I still think its Nino."

Nino blew him a kiss. "You wish."

Adrien winked. "I wouldn't be opposed."

...

When Adrien found out it was Marinette behind the mask, he felt- relieved, mostly.

"I can't believe it's you." He smiled. "You're-"

"A clutz? A disaster?"

"I was going to say incredible."

"I'm just Marinette. Your very good friend."

"Oh, you've been more than a friend since the beginning, Mari. If I hadn't fallen for Ladybug, I would've caught feelings for you."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it." Adrien smiled. "You're no Nino, but-"

Marinette just laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You are an idiot, but you're the best partner I could've asked for."

"Same."

"And, don't tell Alya, but you're my best friend."

"I won't tell her. She scares me." Adrien smiled. "Nino is my best friend."

"Yeah, I know."

"Remember when you told me that I would figure things out?"

"Yeah. You figured me out." She smiled. "Good job."

"No. I don't know how to say this." Adrien frowned.

"You can talk to me."

"I'm figuring other things out."

"Other things." She nodded.

"Ladybug, I love you, really-"

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow.

"But," he continued. "I think I might be gay. Or bi. I'm figuring it out."

"Good for you, kitty. Let me know when you do figure it out."

"You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm bi. Of course i'll support you."

"You're bi?"

"Yeah. I mean, there's guys, like you, or Luka, but have you seen Kagami?"

Adrien nodded. "Point taken. Valid argument."

"I'm here for you, no matter what. You and me against the world." Ladybug held out her fist. "Pound it?"

Adrien threw his arms around her instead. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Adrien, you're my friend. I'm going to listen and support you. I don't care whether you like boys or girls. I don't care if you're in love with me, you're my best friend."

"That's really nice to hear." 

"I'll always be here to say it."

"Thank you."

"No thanks necessary."

"You are my best friend too. Really."

"Don't tell Nino," she teased, as she released him from the hug.

His face was as red as a tomato.

...

No one was surprised when Nino and Alya split up. It was mutual, and the two remained friends, but anyone with eyes could see they had different goals in life.

Alya wanted to go far, to be a journalist and travel the world. Nino wanted to stay home and make music.

They just weren't compatible. They had drifted apart.

As for Chat Noir and Ladybug, they were best friends. Yin and yang, they worked together perfectly, the identity reveal only increasing their bond. As partners. 

And Ladybug really was the best wingman, even if she teased Adrien relentlessly.

...

It had been a month since they broke up, when Adrien finally got the nerve to ask Nino on a date.

Nino's immediate response was to laugh, which was never a good sign.

Adrien closed his eyes. "Just reject me nicely."

"Oh." Nino frowned. "I can do that if you want."

"Yeah?"

"But for the record, I was going to say yes."

Adrien crossed his arms. "Why'd you laugh?"

"I'm just surprised it took you so long."

No one was surprised when they started dating. 

Alya was very supportive and not jealous at all.

She had no reason to be.

After all, she had a new girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I guess Everyone is queer here. That's what it is. The real gen z mood. Originally I was just going to write Adrien as questioning, because he comes from a strict family, he wouldn't have had as much of a chance to discover himself, but as I wrote, it just fit for Ladybug to relate, and Nino of course.
> 
> Also, hc that Alix is Nb, Chloe likes girls, Sabrina is ace. Honestly, I think Ivan and Mylene are the token straight couple lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think? Leave a comment and kudos
> 
> ......
> 
> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
